


Come ogni volta

by xSuzerain



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship? Though Riddle won't admit it, Floyd is annoying as usual and that's how it should be, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VII edizione", indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta.]Lo irrita così tanto. La sua presenza, la sua faccia – persino il suo odore, quando l’avvolge in un abbraccio dal quale non è in grado scostarsi.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 10





	Come ogni volta

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Twisted Wonderland** non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della Walt Disney.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Ho sempre avuto quest'headcanon per cui, nonostante Riddle sia di base una persona educata a dir poco e costantemente attenta alla propria immagine ed il proprio comportamento, Floyd sia quell'unica persona in grado di farlo regredire ad essere ciò che realmente è: un adolescente. E quando ho visto questo prompt, la storia si è praticamente scritta da sè (L).   
> Non mi sento ancora capacissima nello scrivere i personaggi di Twisted, ma credo che queste drabble siano una buona pratica. E, più importante, sono estreamente piacevoli!   
> La cosa più difficile è stata il trovare una traduzione che mi aggradasse per il "kingyo-chan", ma credo che pesciolino renda a sufficienza dai.

« _Va’ a farti fottere, Floyd_.»  
Non è sorpreso dal fatto finga di non sentire, né dall’espressione divertita che sul suo volto seguita a far da padrona, come ogni volta. Lo irrita così tanto. La sua presenza, la sua faccia – persino il suo odore, quando l’avvolge in un abbraccio dal quale non è in grado scostarsi. Ringhia, addirittura; si conface _così poco_ alla sua persona.  
Floyd ridacchia e si separa appena, solo un po’. Non è certo sua intenzione lasciarlo scappare, dopotutto; poco importa che, checché ne dica, Riddle non si scosterebbe mai davvero in momenti come questo.   
«Sei così carino quando ti arrabbi, pesciolino.» dice. Riddle non fa in tempo a ribattere: le sue labbra gli precludono qualsiasi risposta.


End file.
